


Of Lies & Spoken Truths

by TheAngelofFate



Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Ozpin is best dad, Talking, but still shows Oscar and Ozpin being supportive of each other, not really hurt/comfort this time, ozpin cares about Oscar and no one can tell me otherwise, ozpin defense squad, supportive!Ozpin, time to tell some truths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: When Oscar starts feeling left out of team RWBY and JNR going out on missions for Ironwood, due to his inexperience, through a talk with Ozpin, it starts to become clear that isn't the only thing that's bothering him. The last few days, with all these secrets have been slowly taking their tole on Oscar.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552897
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	Of Lies & Spoken Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Another Oscar Ozpin story because I'm obsessed XD,
> 
> Surprisingly this one isn't as long as the other ones were, apologies for those who enjoyed those more lengthy oneshots.

Oscar wasn't an idiot, he maybe not be as experienced as everyone else, and he knew that he still needed a lot of training, but he thought... he had _hoped_ that he could still somehow after everything he's been through with his friends, and despite his young age and his inexperience, he thought that he was one of them, but Ironwood made it clear that he needed to stay behind, when he had asked to tag along. The only comfort he found when James denied him his request was when his friends jumped to his defense, and requested for him to come with them too, Nora practically begged for Oscar to come and Jaune repeated his phrase back in Argus, that this team wasn't the same without him, but Ironwood wouldn't budge, his mind made up.

_"Feeling frustrated, Oscar?"_

Oscar let out a sigh, and rolled over onto his back facing the ceiling. "I just don't get it." His voice was low, as he glared at the roof, as though it would have the answer he seeked. "Leaving me here, away from everyone, it feels like back when I was a kid and my Aunt refused to let me touch the tools in the shed because they were too dangerous."

Ozpin chuckled, _"Ah, more so, feeling left out, I see. I'm sure James only wants to keep you safe, and— well wants to 'get me back' sort to speak._ _But I feel that's not all that's bothering you."_ It was scary just how well Oz already knew Oscar even without reading his thoughts. He was right, of course, there was another reason getting left behind was frustrating him so much. It's what Ironwood said, his reasoning for keeping him here in Atlas.

Stating simply, that right now, Oscar's main focus must be on Ozpin, bringing him back. But the thing was? Oz _never_ left, at least not in the way that Ironwood was thinking. And not in the way that Ruby had informed the General. "I just— I don't get it." He murmured, sitting up. "Everyone, including _me_ gave you such a hard time and felt so betrayed over lying to us. But then they go around and do the exact same thing. How can that be okay?"

_"As I know, you have yet to tell the others of my return."_

Oscar clinched his hand into fists, his nails digging into his palms in frustration, closing his eyes, "I _know_ that, I know... dammit—!" The corner of his eyes stung, as he opened them, "I'm trying to tell them— I just don't really know how they'll react." Memories Jaune slamming him against the wall and Qrow punching him into a tree flashed in his mind, he flinched visibly.

Oz's voice sounded tighter, more strained then before, obviously effected by those memories too, but he still remained as calm as ever. _"Truthfully, that's almost always the reason why someone lies. Either from fear, from anger, or from confusion."_

Oscar's head hurt with how loud his and Oz's thoughts were all at once. He hasn't felt this lost and confused in a long while, and he didn't know what to _do_ anymore. "I just wish I could do _something_ , instead I'm locked away _here_ , while my friends are out there fighting and I–I just can't shake the feeling that lying and keeping these secrets from Ironwood is gonna come back to haunt us. You, me, Ruby— _everyone_." Oscar looked to his left when he felt a pressure fall against his shoulder, recognizing it as Oz's aura, offering him some form of comfort.

_"Miss Rose only did what she thought was right, as did I."_

Oscar pressed his still closed fists into his eye sockets and let out a sigh. "And I get _why_ she did it, I get why _you_ did it. But the fact that they were all so cruel to you and then they do exactly what made them angry with you in the first place? It all just feels so hypocritical."

_"To most yes, but to the others? Not so much."_

His heart ached, it seemed to be doing that a lot lately and most times, he didn't know if he was the cause of it from his own personal stress or if it was Ozpin. "I'm scared, Oz. Even if I do my best, give it everything I have before I... before I can't anymore, I just don't know if that'll be enough. And all these lies, and secrets, from the luck we've had, this can't end well." He felt that pressure move around to his shoulders, as Ozpin gave him a soft squeeze.

 _"Maybe in order to break this continuous cycle of secrets and lies, we must first tell a truth of our own free will and not when some_ one _or some_ thing _forces it out of us?"_

Oscar lifted his fists from his eyes and blinked. "What are you saying?"

 _"I'm saying that for you're own well being, if you want to tell the truth, then you and can do so."_ Oz voice was low now almost a whisper but it still held a genuine care as it always did.

He felt the old wizard's presence drift away from his shoulder and Oscar stood up from his bed. "You _want_ me to tell the truth? Which one? And to who?"

 _"That is completely up to you, but whatever you decide I'll support it._ Oz trailed off, slowly before continuing. _I'm sorry I made it seem like you had none, like you had no say in what we do. We may share one body but we are two different minds, I shouldn't have taken such control as I did leaving you out of my thoughts, from now on I won't do anything without your say so, you deserve that much."_

Oscar gaped, completely rendered speechless at such a touching declare of support,

 _"But..."_ Oz added quickly, _"Whatever you decide, please give everyone my apology, especially to Qrow. He was such a lost soul when he came to Beacon, him and Raven, I wanted to help him, help both of them truthfully, show him that he was worth more then he thought—_ _I know it doesn't mean much now, I know that I've probably already lost his trust and his friendship, but I need him and everyone else to know that I'm sorry."_

"Shouldn't— _well_ , shouldn't you do it?" He asked pausing only for a second seconds before continuing. "I mean wouldn't it mean more if you said it?"

" _Perhaps, but right now, I don't think it's the best idea, I don't think they would want me around at the moment._ "

"But I do."

He felt Oz smile, touched by his genuine words. " _I know you do, but for right now I think it's best to take things slow and let them make the decision to see me, if they want to._ "

Oscar nodded, he could do that. "Okay."

Later, he found them all in the courtyard a few ways off from the dorms. Oscar didn't move right away, he decided to just stand there and watch them laugh and celebrate together, apparently Ironwood all made them Hunters and Huntresses a mere few moments ago, he smiled at them feeling equal parts happy for his friends, all the while his heart ached a little, to being among them, _truly_ among them, to be on the same level as them, maybe then he wouldn't feel like he didn't belong here.

_"There's nothing to fear, Oscar. If anything, they'll mainly still be angry with me."_

Oscar turned his head to his left and spoke in a low whisper. "But I don't _want_ them to be. My mom told me when I was young that resentment and anger are corrosive and would only poison people further. If I tell them I want them to try and understand."

_"You can't help how they feel."_

His eyes narrowed and he looked to the ground, feeling lost but determined. "I know that, but there's been enough anger and negativity." A noise to his left alerted him of the elevator door opening, and in walked in Ironwood. Oscar then realized that with them all together, he could tell both sides the truth at once. "Two birds, one stone, huh?" He hummed out, thoughtfully. Next to him, he heard Ozpin chuckle, the tone in his voice was nervous. "Are you sure you want me to do this?"

Ozpin sighed, still sounding uncomfortable but remained calm, well as calm as he could. " _It doesn't matter what I want, all that matters is you choosing what you think is right."_

Oscar paused, feeling even more wary. "I don't even know what I'm doing _now_ is right."

 _"Do you believe that telling the truth is best for them, that it will, in the end be_ better _then keeping secrets even in the beginning it only may cause problems?"_

"Yes, I..." He paused for a second or two, thinking. Because telling the truth beneficial, telling Ironwood about the Relics and Ozpin's secret, telling everyone else plus Ironwood that Oz was back at all would be better, because then _everything_ was out in the open and they could then begin, could start to be better. "Yes, I do."

_"Then that's all that matters."_

Taking a deep breathe, Oscar relaxed his shoulders, this was the right this to do, for them all to start over with no lies and half truths. Because Ozpin was right, in order to break a cycle of lies, you have to be willing to tell a truth of your own free will, and if this was what he could do to help, then Oscar was willing to take that first step.

**Author's Note:**

> SO with this oneshot, I felt like since I've been writing so much angst with Oscar and Oz, that I had to give everyone and myself a breather and write something with less tears and hugs (even though those are my jam) and have them simply talking to one another, while still being supportive of each other. The next oneshot I'm writing is all angst.
> 
> Anywoo, I hope you all enjoy this random story, feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments and I will see you all later.


End file.
